


Reunion

by mamakostan



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Loss of Virginity, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamakostan/pseuds/mamakostan
Summary: (REQUEST) Medli misses Link terribly.
Relationships: Link/Medli
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I've never played Wind Waker, so I had to spend some time scouring the wikis for lore purposes =3= it was fun!  
> If you have a request either leave a comment or DM me on twitter: https://twitter.com/mamakostan

The sea air was thick, a pungent mixture of seaweed and seasalt invading Medli’s nostrils. Although a slightly unpleasant smell, it gave Medli fond memories of her times adventuring with Link. It had been a few years since they had last seen each other, Medli having grown into a young woman. She wondered, what did Link look now? Had his years of adventuring at sea roughened him up, or would he still be the same cute boy she had known as a child?

Medli sighed. Link was most likely having adventures with Tetra, Princess Zelda, whatever her identity was. It made Medli’s heart ache imagining the two getting along. She knew why, but she was too afraid to admit it to herself. 

Medli was so caught up reminiscing, she didn’t notice the red dot on the horizon swiftly approaching Dragon Roost Island. She perked her head up and by chance saw it, her heart skipping a beat. She summoned her wings and flew down to the beach where the boat was heading, her feet making a satisfying noise as it hit the sand. She couldn’t contain her excitement, a large grin plastered on her face and her hands trembling.

The boat made an awkward landing on the beach, anchoring itself in the sand. The King of Red Lions was scuffed a little bit, discoloured wood showing where repairs had to have been done. It was still being well taken care of though by its owner, Link, who hopped out of the boat. 

Medli’s eyes began welling with tears. He looked older, but his same boyish charm was still there. 

“Oh, Link-” she choked “I’ve missed you so much”

Silent as ever, Link nodded and offered Medli a hug which she eagerly accepted. He was a little bit taller than her now, her face planted in his neck. Although he was a little bit dirty, the smell of sweat and seasalt clinging to his clothes, Medli couldn’t be happier to see him again.

The two spent countless hours together, recalling what they had been doing for the past few years. They sat on the beach, watching as the sun slowly set and transformed the sky into a beautiful orange hue. It was magical, Medli wished it could last forever. It couldn’t however, as much as she wanted it to, Link had to set back off eventually. 

She asked Link when he was planning on going back to adventuring, to which he shrugged his shoulders. A chill snaked up Medli’s body, it was getting cold out. 

“Would you like to stay in the Mail Center tonight?” she offered to Link. He nodded his head happily. 

The two walked together up the path leading to the Mail Center, Medli refusing to fly and instead escorting Link on foot. She told herself subconsciously it was out of politeness and nothing else, it just so happened they could continue talking as they walked. 

Medli led Link to an unused room and fetched a sleeping bag for him as well as a lantern for light. It looked pathetic, but it would do. 

“Is there anything else you need?” Medli asked.

Link shook his head. Sat on his sleeping bag, he scooted over and patted the area next to him, indicating to Medli to join him. Her face turned red, but she promptly obliged him. They were close, their knees touching. It was embarrassing to admit, but this probably the closest to a boy Medli had ever been. She desperately tried to think of something to say.

“H-hows Tetra?” she sheepishly asked.

Link gave a cute little thumbs up. 

“Good! I’ve always wondered...are you two?” Medli trailed off.

Link blinked, a confused expression on his face. He shook his head, though he looked unsure.

“Really?” Medli exclaimed with a little too much excitement “you two always seemed to get on so well, I thought…”

Link sighed, a smile on his face. He shook his head again.

Medli leaned back against the wall. A strange happiness overtook her, perhaps now she could be honest about her feelings. Unless Link was with a different girl, unless he didn’t even like her that way, unless-!

Link placed his hand on Medli’s. She let out a soft gasp of surprise and looked down. His hand was placed on top of hers as they rested on the floor, gently stroking affectionately. It felt like Medli’s heart was about to burst out of her chest, she must have looked like a fool, her face burning up and her mouth agape.

“Link, I-”

Links face was also red, his lips trembling as he tried to hold in his embarrassment. He pulled his hand away, but was caught by Medli who locked her fingers against his. Her body had moved on its own, but she was glad it did. The two stared into each other's eyes, slowly leaning towards one another. 

Link chuckled as he awkwardly twisted his head to kiss Medli, her beak being an annoying blockade. They managed though, Medli tilting her head up to let Link kiss her. It was blissful, her first kiss with the boy she loved dearly. Although she wished it had come sooner, it was well worth the wait.

The two continued their innocent, inexperienced kissing. Each one grew longer than the last, and Link was finding it hard to hold himself back. He had spent so long at sea, aching for Medli. Countless nights had been spent thinking of her in the solitude of his boat, or the quiet of a temporary camping space. Without realising he had unintentionally been pushing Medli onto her back, his body looming over her.

“Link?” Medli asked as she fell back onto the sleeping bag.

He didn’t respond, choosing instead to place soft wet kisses on her neck. Medli moaned softly, covering her mouth almost instantly. She didn’t know she could make such lewd noises!

“I’m sorry, Link!” Medli’s hand hovered above her mouth.

Link shook his head and placed Medli’s hand beside her body. Without warning he lifted Medli’s dress up, exposing her bare chest. Medli squealed as Link pawed at her breasts. Link’s eyes fluttered at the sound of Medli’s moans, they were better than he ever could have imagined.

Medli turned her head away in embarrassment, her neck patterned with little damp patches where Link had been kissing. Link was behaving so unhinged, had he truly missed her this much? Medli’s embarrassment turned to pleasure as she realised how needy Link must be for her. 

“Link, p-please suck them” Medli sheepishly requested.

Link leaned forward and ran his tongue across one of Medli’s nipples, his hand continuing to grope her other breast. Medli bit her lip, watching as Link began to suck fervently. He took care to give each breast an equal amount of attention, switching between the two periodically. 

Link's erection was growing and was pressing against Medli’s thigh. While Link was occupied, Medli reached down and rubbed it gently. Link released his mouth from Medli’s nipple and groaned.

“You can...put it in if you want” Medlis voice cracked.

Link nodded and sat up on his knees. He pulled Medli’s underwear off delicately, Medli covering her face as she couldn’t bear to watch Link undressing her. Link spread Medli’s legs and placed her feet just below his stomach, giving him a perfect view of Medli’s mature body. He hastily took out his member and prodded Medli’s hole with it.

“Please be gentle, okay?” Medli pleaded.

The built up frustration in Link was savage however, he pushed himself into Medli and thrusted slowly to start but quickly turned wild. Medli could barely speak, Links onslaught only allowing her to let out moans and whines of pleasure. It was like nothing she had ever felt before, an odd mix of pain and enjoyment that made her mind go blank.

The longer it went on the more Medli’s pain melted into a luscious delight. Her moaning intertwined with Links groans as he relieved his years of pent up sexual frustration. Sweat pooled at his forehead, his usual charming face twisted into one of desperation. Likewise, Medli’s beautiful features now a flushed mess.

As Links movements became more erratic, Medli felt her orgasm building. Her back arched as her moans became even louder, threatening to alert the other Rito their debauchery. 

“Link-!” she said, her first word in a long while “please cum inside!”

Medlis cute pleading made Link heat up. Who was he to deny her request? He leaned forward slightly and thrusted over and over, until he finally came inside Medli, the sensation making Medli follow soon after. It was long overdue, and thus years of frustration accumulated into Medli, excess leaking out onto the sleeping bag. The sound of panting filled the room, then finally the sound of two lovers tenderly, passionately kissing.


End file.
